NightClan
NightClan 'is a mysterious, dark clan located in a thick, shadowy forest. NightClan territory has longer nights, about 16 hours of the day, hence how the clan got their name. They are vicious, cunning, and aggressive fighters who will never back down from a battle. They are very hostile to outsiders and are active most at night. They show little mercy in battle, and might use dishonest moves while fighting. Their eyes are specially adapted to see in the dark, and they will often do anything their leader says, including killing, without so much as batting an eye. This Clan is owned by Holly . To join, please ask on the talk page. Allegiances 'Leader Nightstar - Large, beautiful, cold, calm, cool, calculating, intelligent, skilled, agile, reserved, unfriendly, unwelcoming, frosty, sharp, inventive, glossy, silky-furred, smooth, sleek, black she-cat with very pale, unreadable, icy blue eyes. (Holly) 'Deputy' Open~ 'Medicine Cat' Finchflower - Small, pretty, wispy, fluffy, long-furred, sweet, caring, warm, welcoming, kind, tender, considerate, affectionate, loving, understanding, compassionate, multicolored black, dark brown, ginger, and white she-cat with bright, noticable green eyes. (Holly) 'Warriors' Thornheart - Handsome, hostile, merciless, cold, aggressive, fierce, obediant, loyal, brave, courageous, cool, smooth, daring, short-furred brown tabby tom with unemotional amber eyes and black paws. Brother to Ashfeather. (Holly) Ashfeather - Beautiful, graceful, elegant, quiet, swift, silent, cold, hostile, obediant, rarely showing emotion, light brown tabby she-cat with large, pretty, unreadable violet eyes. Sister to Thornheart (Holly) Leila - Cold, beautiful, seductive, convincing, persuasive, ruthless, merciless, ferocious, fierce, intelligent, vicious, murderous, aggressive, malicious, cruel, calculating, cunning, clever, agile, strong, deadly, brutal black she-cat with ice-blue eyes and very long, sharp claws. (Holly) Oneeye - Grumpy, touchy, sensitive, aggressive, irritable, impossible, belligerant, independant, selfish, rude, suspicious, blunt, unapologetic black she-cat with messy, patchy fur, and two glowing eyes, one purple and the other yellow. (Holly) Redpelt - Evil, merciless, bloodthirsty, ambitious, relentless, perceptive, intelligent, malicious, violent, dangerous, rebellious, unloyal, slightly insane, determined black she-cat with blood red eyes and extremely sharp teeth and claws. Goldenblaze - Mean, cruel, rude, insulting, popular, manipulative, deceitful, selfish, vain, hostile, battle-loving, judgemental, independant, bossy white and golden she-cat with cruel amber eyes and a pink nose. (Holly) Clawpool - Tough, strong, battle-hungry, bloodthirsty, brutal, barbaric, savage, ferocious, aggressive, wild, temperamental, hot-headed, battle-scarred brown tom with ice-blue eyes and long, sharp black claws. (Holly) Slashfur - Handsome, good-looking, attractive, hostile, fierce, considerate, loyal, loving to his friends and family, caring to his clanmates, protective, aggressive to outsiders, strong dark gray tom with light, icey blue eyes, a long scar on his flank, and black paws. (Holly) Brokenvoice - Handsome, large, proud, wily, confident, daring, head-strong, arrogant, tough, egotistical, determined, smooth, cool, sleek dark brown and gray tabby tom with black tabby stripes, a white belly and chest, black paws, black ears and tail tips, and striking, gorgeous arctic blue eyes. Mate to Frightsoul, father to Scorchkit, Bonepaw, and Banditkit, and adoptive father to Insanitykit, who he often ignores. (Holly) Bladeclaw - Large, stiff, mature, composed, cool, calm, collected, serene, handsome, understanding, obediant, loyal, tranquil, relaxed, unruffled, placid, unfazed silver tom with pale green eyes and silver, blade-like claws. (Holly) Freezetail - Cold, placid, emotionless, obediant, a follower, submissive, unconcered, blunt, apathetic, cool-headed, hostile, unreadable, pale icy-blue colored to with white paws, underbelly, chest, throat, ear-tips, tail-tips, and unreadable, frosty white eyes. (Holly) Darkspirit - Mysterious, sneaky, secretive, seemingly innocent and kind, strange, mystifying, perplexing, evasive, intelligent, elusive, vague, smoky black she-cat with gray paws, a gray, wisp-shaped marking on her chest, a gray belly, tail, nose, and ear-insides, and queer, leaf-green eyes. Has a shredded ear. (Holly) Shadowheart - Handsome, skilled, shadowy, agile, strong, good at fighting, intelligent, experianced, able, young, loyal, obediant, caring, considerate, hostile black tom with purple eyes and one white paw. (Holly) Blackheart - Independent, strong, large, dark, skilled, muscular, handsome black tom with orange eyes and long, sharp claws. (Holly) Lavenderheart - A dark coloured she-cat with a cream belly and purple eyes. (Meadow) Pearlneck - A calico she-cat with small pearl like white spots around her neck. (Meadow) Madderfoot - A Orange tom with green eyes. (Meadow) Bluetail - A tabby gray tom with yellow eyes. (Meadow) 'Apprentices' Twistedpaw - Handsome, good-looking, admirable, brave, noble, loyal, bold, daring, courageous, strong, muscular, flirty, considerate, dauntless, fearless brown tom with one, slightly twisted but still usable, black paw, a black-tipped tail, and gorgeous, leaf-green eyes. (Holly) Deadpaw - Teasing, arrogant, cocky, mocking, handsome, bold, protective, fierce, brave, tough, strong, aggressive, hostile, impatient, cheeky, impulsive black tom with pale yellow eyes and a twisted tail. (Holly) Fiercepaw - Fierce, handsome, hot-headed, aggressive, hostile, moody, temperamental, reckless, rash, fiery, a skilled fighter, fiercely loyal, ambitous, stubborn, bright orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Very caring, considerate, and soft towards his friends and loved ones. (Holly) Silentpaw - Silent, deadly, murderous, swift, unbothered, unemotional, cold, uncaring, quiet, seldom-speaking, independent, unfeeling, sober, impassive, unreadable, indifferent, calm, unruffled, apathetic, fluffy gray tom with a white throat, chest, underbelly, and muzzle, and blank, unreadable, emotionless silver eyes. (Holly) Bonepaw - Huge, towering, muscular, skilled, strong, hulking, competitive, handsome, fearless, hostile, blood-thirsty, loyal, dauntless, bold black and white tom with ice-blue eyes. Older brother of Scorchkit and Banditkit, adoptive older brother of Insanitykit, and son of Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) 'Queens' Frightsoul - Beautiful, overbearing, rude, blunt, defensive, sensitive, touchy, high-strung, testy, loving to her sons, selfish tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Shows favoritism over her sons, and often neglects of bullies her adoptive daughter. Mate to Brokenvoice, mother to Scorchkit, Banditkit, and Bonepaw, and adoptive mother to Insanitykit. 'Kits' Insanitykit - Tiny, small, weak, bouncy, pushed-around, bullied, angry, insecure, vengeful, lonely black she-cat with blood-red eyes and white paws. Was orphaned at an early age and taken in to NightClan. Often pushed around by her adoptive brothers and neglected by her adoptive parents. Adoptive sister of Banditkit and Scorchkit, and adoptive kit of Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Banditkit - Massive, large, muscular, strong, hefty, bully-like, aggressive, pushy, mean, deceitful, sneaky, sly, mischievious, troublesome black and white tom with amber eyes and sharp claws. Brother to Scorchkit, younger brother of Bonepaw, adoptive brother of Insanitykit, and son to Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Scorchkit - Handsome, attractive, good-looking, tough, strong, large, energetic, bouncy, fierce, fiery, hostile, multicolored black, white, and orange tom with leaf-green eyes. Brother to Banditkit, younger brother of Bonepaw, adoptive brother of Insanitykit, and son to Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Roleplaying Claw of Insanity, Shines in the night, Takes way fear, Burns out the fright, A dark colored warrior ,Cloaked in this fragile light, Shall show us the path, making it Bright The cryptic prophecy echoed in Nightstar's ears as she stepped out of her den. Moonlight bathed the hollow in a thin silver light. Nightstar sighed as she looked around at her clan, then up at the sky. Dawn would be approaching soon. Nightstar sighed again, and turned to go back into her den. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 20:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) --------- Lavenderheart slept peacefully, unaware of the rising sun. Elegance is always in style 21:17, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP